


День из жизни, или Множественные покушения на Паристона Хилла

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Все пытаются убить Паристона — и это проблема всех, кроме самого Паристона.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a translation of A Day In The Life, or, The Many Assassinations of Pariston Hill by readerofasaph.
> 
> альтернативный таймлайн после арки выборов

Первый убийца прибыл одним прекрасным летним утром перед завтраком.

Паристон уже с шести часов был на ногах и теперь помешивал голландский соус: сегодня была его очередь готовить. Вообще в перечень его домашних обязанностей не входило приготовление завтрака, только обеда и ужина, но Паристон Хилл был жаворонком и испытывал какое-то странное удовольствие, расходуя лишнюю энергию из любви к искусству.

То, что Джин Фрикс не любил яйца Бенедикт, было лишь приятным бонусом.

Как обычно, Гон вошел в кухню первым — он проснулся еще на рассвете и уже успел совершить ежедневную пробежку, вернуться домой и принять душ. Почувствовав аппетитный запах подогретого масла, пикантный от лимонного сока и кайенского перца, Гон тут же широко улыбнулся.

— С добрым утром, Гон-кун, — сияя, сказал Паристон и поставил перед мальчиком разрезанные напополам английские маффины.

Через несколько минут пришел зевающий Киллуа в пижаме с котами. Джин, конечно же, не появлялся, пока все остальные не поели. Паристон намеренно красиво сервировал маффин, бекон и яйцо-пашот, полив желтым сливочным соусом и украсив зеленым луком, а затем вместе со столовыми приборами поставил на место Джина за обеденным столом — ничем не закрыв от легкого ветра, что проникал сквозь распахнутое окно.

В половину восьмого пришел Джин, небритый и взъерошенный (точно такой же, как и в любое другое время суток), и обнаружил в своем холодном голландском соусе муху.

Он прогнал ее, дунув так сильно, что насекомое в панике вылетело в первое попавшееся окно. Затем схватил ложку и начал соскребать с яиц, бекона и маффинов соус, чтобы они стали сколько-нибудь съедобными.

— Апельсинового сока, Джин? — с обаятельный улыбкой предложил Паристон.

— Нет, — ответил Джин, но поскольку он засунул в рот сразу два ломтика бекона, это прозвучало как «ннннн». Паристон пожал плечами и все равно налил ему стакан.

Их с Джином взаимодействие было таким запутанным, что порой Паристон и сам не понимал, в какую игру они играли и какие именно ходы и результаты считались победой или поражением. Поэтому он предпочитал просто выбрать какую-то одну линию поведения, а затем улыбаться так, как если бы выиграл.

Киллуа принялся собирать грязные тарелки: была его очередь мыть посуду. Гон бросился помогать, хотя ему сегодня ничего не нужно было делать по дому. Паристон откинулся на спинку стула — насладиться кошмарными манерами Джина за столом.

Раздался звон посуды: Киллуа скинул в раковину кучу ножей и вилок. Только тогда Паристон заметил.

На территории их дома находился кто-то пятый.

Паристон готов был первым признать, что в плане боевых способностей и инстинктов трехзвездочный охотник из него был довольно слабый — особенно если сравнить с тремя другими обитателями дома. От Киллуа все время исходило какое-то слабое природное желание убивать, пусть теперь он и редко ему следовал. Не говоря уже о том, что от Джина исходило желание убивать всякий раз, когда Паристон находился рядом. Между ними говоря, маскировка чужаков впечатляла.

Посторонний, чье невидимое присутствие Паристон только что заметил, пока еще был не в доме. Самое близкое — в саду, возле клумбы или огорода. Паристон надеялся, что все же не в огороде — если проводить бой там, можно уничтожить так старательно выращенный им перец чили.

— И давно наш незваный гость здесь? — спросил Паристон, оглядывая остальных.

— Э-э, — сказал Гон. — Он сидел там, когда я вернулся с пробежки. Надо было что-то с ним сделать? Мне он не показался опасным.

— Да, он вроде слабак, — сказал Киллуа.

— Он здесь уже два часа. — Джин проглотил последнее из яиц-пашот. — Хотя, проснувшись, я не думал, что он все еще тут будет. Тебе стоит пойти с ним разобраться, он явно пришел к тебе.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он пришел к Паристану-сану? — спросил Гон.

С появлением в доме Гона темп разговоров безусловно замедлился.

Киллуа повернулся к Гону и объяснил:

— Судя по его ауре, наш гость явно пришел кого-то убить. Он пробыл здесь два часа и еще не сделал свой ход, а значит, понимает, что мы превосходим его по силе. Но он не ушел, а значит, до сих пор думает, что у него есть шанс. Самый паршивый боец в этом доме — Паристон, за ним идешь ты. Но этот парень не попытался напасть на тебя, когда ты вышел из дома в одиночку. Получается, его цель — Паристон. Кроме того, Паристона все время хотят прикончить. Тебя никто никогда прикончить не хочет.

— Мог бы объяснить и без оскорблений, — пожаловался Гон, хотя Киллуа всегда так разговаривал. — Да и сможет ли он победить Паристона-сана? Зэтсу у него не очень.

— Если бы только убить Паристона было так просто, — сказал Джин, листая на своем планшете утренние новости. — Эй, Паристон, иди убери за собой мусор.

— Но я запачкаю фартук кровью, — возразил Паристон. — И на мне новые джинсы.

— Не будь твоя техника боя такой хреновой, — сказал Джин, — кровь не попадала бы на одежду.

— Ты абсолютно прав, Джин, — сказал Паристон, вставая. — Твоя способность преподносить болезненную правду ясно и прямолинейно никогда не перестает меня изумлять.

Он уже подошел к двери, как Джин спросил, будто бы только вспомнив:

— Сегодня же моя очередь заниматься стиркой?

— Ну ясное дело, — сказал Киллуа. — С чего бы еще ему уступать без спора?

Паристон исподтишка улыбнулся.

Убийца действительно скрывался в ветвях дерева авокадо рядом с огородом.

Ростки перца чили как-то уцелели; однако бок чой был полностью уничтожен.

***

Хотя дом принадлежал Гону, Паристон останавливался здесь каждый раз, как был в городе.

В городе Паристон бывал часто. В семье Фриксов по этому поводу разгорелся нешуточный спор:

— Он просто паразит в человеческом обличье, — предупредил Гона Джин. — То, что он хорошо к тебе относится, только усугубляет ситуацию. Он портит и отравляет все, к чему хорошо относится, ему это приносит удовольствие.

— Почему ты тогда с ним встречаешься? — спросил Гон.

— Мы не встречаемся, — машинально ответил Джин, потому что отрицать это было необходимо, даже если больше никто не верил — ни Чидль, ни информационная сеть хантеров, ни его собственный сын.

Джин не думал, что они вместе, и Паристон не думал, что они вместе, а этого было достаточно, так ведь?

— С ним весело, — сказал Гон. — И он многое знает.

— Так и я многое знаю, — запротестовал Джин, потому что, безусловно, самый знаменитый в мире археолог имел право на какое-то признание от своего потомства.

— Я о другом, — Гон пожал плечами.

В голову Джина закрались ужасные подозрения, и он заговорил, даже не подумав — как, увы, делал часто, когда дело касалось Гона:

— Он же не водит вас с Киллуа по магазинам для взрослых? Потому что если да, то очень важно, чтобы он рассказал вам о гонорее. И о генитальном герпесе. Кроме того, у мускуса четыреххвостой циветты из Азии ужасные побочные эффекты, даже не вздумай. Но важнее всего знать о генитальном герпесе.

Он уклонился, когда в гостиной появился Киллуа и бросил в него йо-йо:

— Заткнись уже, бесполезный испорченный старикан.

Оглядевшись и не найдя других доступных снарядов, Джин взял с дивана подушку и швырнул ее Киллуа в голову.

Тогда ему пришлось уклоняться от второго йо-йо.

Киллуа увернулся от подушки; она влетела в стену, разбив стекло в двух фоторамках. Упс.

***

С наемниками номер два, три, четыре и пять разобрался Киллуа.

Не из альтруизма или любви к Паристону — ничего подобного. Киллуа было скучно, вот и все. Гон выбрал именно это лето, чтобы устроить фитнес-марафон десятилетия. Он установил в подвале спортивный зал — целое произведение искусства с силовыми тренажерами на заказ, кросс-тренажерами, шарами для пилатеса, виртуальными тренерами, которые давали инструкции через устройство отслеживания движений, и с оздоровительной сауной. Сегодня утром Гон уже сделал десять тысяч отжиманий. Одной из его целей было в течение месяца побить жим лежа Киллуа.

Учитывая то, что жим штанги лежа Киллуа, выполненный с зэтсу, составлял сорок две тонны, Гону могло потребоваться немало времени.

Киллуа час проговорил по видеосвязи с Аллукой, которая находилась на школьной экскурсии на островах Яппонии со своим парнем (ему было разрешено сопровождать ее под угрозой болезненных пыток, если с Аллуки упадет хоть один волос; обо всем остальном мог позаботится Нанника). Когда разговор закончился, Гон все еще занимался в подвале и делать было по-прежнему нечего.

Так что Киллуа отправился на поиски торта и конфет.

Двое наемников уже сновали в округе, когда он прошел по подъездной дороге из дома; сенсорные ворота распознали его и плавно открылись. К особняку ни один наемник пока не приближался.

Киллуа очень хотелось сладкого, поэтому он прошел мимо них и направился прямиком в свою любимую кондитерскую, так удобно расположенную всего в трех кварталах. Заказал себе торт «Сент Оноре» и мокко со взбитыми сливками и корицей (затем сфотографировал десерт с напитком и загрузил доказательства в Instapic; Аллука и Мито обожали фуд-порно). Расправившись с заказом, он съел фруктовый пирог с грушами и ванильным мороженым и пять макаронов.

Затем прошел чуть дальше — купить в палатках жемчужный молочный чай и тайяки; продавцы Киллуа узнали и принялись делать заказ, едва его завидев.

Наконец Киллуа почти наелся, купил мешок шоколадного печенья и отправился домой.

За те полтора часа, что его не было, количество наемников удвоилось.

Киллер номер 4 был особенно глуп, так как попытался атаковать Киллуа, когда тот подошел к входной двери; в результате нападавший заработал вывих бедра и плеча и удар, отправивший его в нокаут и сломавший нос — за усилия.

Номер 3 оказался снайпером и выбрал именно этот момент для атаки; видимо, совсем устал ждать, потому что ход был глупый. Пуля задела Киллуа плечо, но не нанесла особого вреда, поскольку он использовал кен, чтобы укрепить свою ауру.

Шоколадные печенья. Если так продолжится, могут пострадать печенья.

Киллуа помчался в дом и запрятал пакет с печеньем в кладовой, затем вернулся обратно.

Время играть.

***

Кто-нибудь другой отдал бы окровавленную одежду Паристона в химчистку, но Джин Фрикс прошел два мировых мастер-класса по ручной стирке — а именно Китовый остров и археологические раскопки.

Джин ненавидел покупать новую одежду. Не считая подарков от Паристона, всему в его гардеробе было от нескольких лет до десятилетий. Не любил он и стирать — отсюда и взялся полуосознанный закос под бомж-шик, — но если стирать приходилось, то Джин был в этом хорош.

Паристон, казалось, в бою с наемником поставил себе целью перепачкать одежду как можно сильнее. Одного взгляда на белую рубашку хватало, чтобы понять, что она была измазана травой, землей, кровью, желчью, рвотой, еще кровью, следами ожогов; черт побери, физические пытки были одним из извращений, не доставлявшим Паристону особого удовольствия, — а значит, бой вышел таким грязным только потому, что Паристону хотелось поиздеваться над Джином.

Полосатый фартук и джинсы были безнадежно испорчены. Джинсы оказались в таком плачевном состоянии, что Джин порывался их выбросить, но они были новыми и сделанными на заказ, и Джину нравилось, как Паристон в них смотрелся — будто влитой, длинноногий и изящный, словно модель с обложки.

Существовало страшное несоответствие между физическим обликом Паристона и его внутренней сущностью. По большому счету, когда дело доходило до внешности Паристона, жаловаться было не на что.

Джин наполнил две пластиковые ванны и, заткнув раковину пробкой, залил ее водой и средствами для выведения пятен (джинсы были черными, фартук — красно-белым, а рубашка — белоснежной, так что не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как все их разделить) и оставил вещи Паристона отмокать. Затем занялся остальной одеждой в стирку.

Вещи Киллуа и Гона были в основном из полиэстера или хлопка и могли целиком стираться в машине. То же касалось и его собственной одежды.

Ярко-розовые атласные простыни, что они с Паристоном испортили прошлой ночью...

Ну, по крайней мере, они не порваны, так что Паристон не воспользуется этим как предлогом купить простыни еще более роскошные, красочные и ослепительные. И их можно постирать в машине. Холодное ополаскивание, деликатный режим.

В прачечную заглянул Паристон.

— Давно не виделись, доблестный рыцарь. Как продвигается отважная битва с силами пятен и грязи?

Паристон был только из душа. Светлые волосы, слегка потемневшие от воды, влажные и вьющиеся, обрамляли его чисто выбритое лицо. В воздухе повеяло его фирменным лосьоном после бритья: черный перец, ветивер, нероли. На нем был белый махровый халат, свободно затянутый на поясе, выставляя на обозрение кожу на ключицах и груди. Открытые части тела Паристона покрывали капли воды — какие-то оставались неподвижными и сверкали на солнце, другие дрожали, а затем поддавались тяжести и струйками текли вниз.

Беглый взгляд Джина отметил засосы, бледные линии старых шрамов, даже странные веснушки; но ни единого свидетельства, что в битве со своим противником в огороде Паристон заработал хотя бы царапину.

Жаль.

— Знаешь, — непринужденно сказал Паристон, хотя Джин проигнорировал его предыдущий вопрос. — Меня всегда привлекало, когда мужчина настолько уверен в своей мужественности, что не против отступить от традиционных гендерных ролей. В конце концов такие устаревшие понятия и лежат в основе проблем, которые замедляют развитие нашего общества. Вот почему я всегда беру на себя дополнительные обязанности по готовке всякий раз, когда намереваюсь воспользоваться гостеприимством Гона-куна. Не считая того, что Киллуа-кун склонен приправлять пищу изысканными, но смертельно ядовитыми специями — что подвергает нас всех риску гастроэнтерита или хуже, галлюцинаций, геморрагического шока и смерти, когда наступает его очередь готовить, — я также считаю, что очень важно, имея соседей по квартире, в полной мере вносить свой вклад в ведение домашнего хозяйства, а также не пытаться при каждой удобной возможности увильнуть от так называемой женской работы, что неестественно, но тем не менее привито мальчикам с самого раннего де...

Три года назад Джин врезал Паристону и сломал ему челюсть, повинуюсь одному лишь импульсу.

Благословенная тишина была прекрасна все десять минут, которые понадобились Паристону на вызов личной скорой, чтобы отвезти его в отделение неотложной помощи. Еще не доехав до больницы, Паристон принялся обновлять твиттер, сообщая о своей травме и щедро снабжая записи хэштегами #домашнеенасилие и #джинфрикс.

В итоге Паристон удалил все твиты через три дня — но не раньше, чем их скриншоты (скорее всего, сделанные самим же Паристоном) разошлись по всем хантерским сайтам. Джину пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы свести на нет поднявшуюся тогда шумиху; с тех пор он был в долгу и перед Пиён, и перед Икшофом Каточа.

Да даже до того случая Джин знал, что использовать против Паристона физическую силу бесполезно. Если бы только Джин не был таким вспыльчивым...

Он нажал кнопку пуска на стиральной машине. Громкий звук текущей воды смутил Паристона: пусть он и запросто мог заглушить шум, препятствующий его красноречию, он все же предпочитал говорить без подобных помех — особенно перед такой неблагодарной публикой, как Джин.

— Займусь тогда другими делами, раз ты так занят стиркой, — сказал Паристон. Прикрыв глаза, он адресовал Джину улыбку.

— Мог бы помочь Киллуа избавиться от своих наемников, — заметил Джин. Судя по тишине, Киллуа уже вырубил всех противников; однако передать их полиции — не вариант. Нужно будет связаться с Ассоциацией Охотников, чтобы оттуда приехали и арестовали неудачливых убийц.

— Они не мои наемники. Я ими не владею, — поправил его Паристон. — Кроме того, Киллуа лучше чем-нибудь занять. Он и так трудный подросток, а уж когда у него есть нерастраченная энергия, с ним особенно сложно.

Джин не мог признать, что насчет последнего Паристон был прав.

***

Гон завершил утреннюю тренировку часовой йога-сессией. Мелеорон в прошлом году провел шесть месяцев в ашраме, практикуя вегетарианство и изучая священные писания; время от времени он отправлял Гону DVD или брошюры о йогической практике. Гон ничего из присланного не смотрел и не читал, но когда они с Киллуа переехали в этот дом, то записались в местный фитнес-центр — и занятия йогой оказались единственным, что им там показалось полезным. (Круговые тренировки были слишком легкими, бег и поднятие тяжестей — тоже. Спортивные танцы могли бы хорошо сказаться на координации, но Киллуа наотрез отказался на них ходить).

Гон закончил последнее приветствие Солнцу и переместился в позу трупа для релаксации.

Через двадцать минут Гон открыл глаза. Каждый мускул в его теле ощущался невесомым и свободным. В отличие от желудка — тот казался невесомым, пустым и урчал.

Гон взбежал по лестнице в поисках еды.

Вчера на ужин был зажаренный кабан, приготовленный на кострище; Джин пробежал двести километров до ближайшего леса, где разрешена охота, подстрелил дикое животное, а затем принес свою добычу домой, прилетев обратно на огромном пестром журавле.

Было бы неплохо, потрудись Джин сделать зеленый салат или, может, немного запеченного картофеля к мясу на гарнир, но все уже свыклись с представлениями Джина о готовке.

Для сегодняшнего обеда Паристон соорудил из остатков жареного кабана гигантские трехэтажные бутерброды из трех видов хлеба и с щедрой порцией мяса в каждом слое. В верхний слой он добавил песто, в средний — авокадо, а основу заправил горчицей и листьями люцерны.

Гон съел шесть бутербродов, больше всех остальных. (Киллуа съел три, а потом шоколадное печенье на десерт. Джин пришел поздно, так что ему достались только четыре бутерброда. Паристон, как обычно, ел немного.)

— И как тебе эти четыре наемника? — спросил Гон Киллуа.

Киллуа пожал плечами.

— Чуть сильнее, чем тот хлюпик с утра, но все равно слабаки. Поверить не могу, что они называют себя профессионалами.

— Тогда мне можно разобраться с теми тремя, что только что прибыли?

Паристон потягивал чашку кофе, и выражение его лица даже не изменилось; однако он перевел взгляд от Джина на Киллуа и Гона, а затем обратно на Джина.

Джин всех проигнорировал и продолжил шумно жевать.

— Они чуть посильнее предыдущей группы, — предупредил Киллуа. — Лучше бы нам против них объединиться.

Гон покачал головой.

— Это несправедливо, Киллуа. Тебе всегда достается все веселье. Давай на этот раз посмотрим, на что способен я.

— Если не справишься, я не стану их за тобой добивать.

— Станешь. Ты всегда так делаешь, — Гон широко улыбнулся. — Но я справлюсь. Нам уже не по тринадцать.

Киллуа вздохнул.

— А вот за это мне стоит тебя ударить.

— Можешь ударить меня позже, — согласился Гон. — После того, как я разделаюсь с этими ребятами.

— Разве молодая любовь не прекрасна? — пробормотал Паристон Джину. Киллуа на этих словах почему-то запнулся и покраснел, что Гон нашел очень милым.

Он направился на задний двор. Тот был огромным — помимо огорода там были фруктовые и хвойные деревья, высокие дубы; гигантский дом на дереве; бассейн и батут, а также несколько домов для гостей, где любили останавливаться Леорио и Курапика, когда приезжали в гости. (Леорио не нравился Джин, а Курапике — Паристон, так что это устраивало всех).

В центре заднего двора располагалась роща с высаженными в полукруг соснами. Гон встал около нее и сказал:

— Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы все трое выйти? Я не желаю вам зла и не думаю, что вы желаете зла мне.

Ответа не было.

Что ж, зато выдалась хорошая возможность попрактиковаться. Слегка согнув колени и приняв боевую стойку, готовый в любой момент атаковать или защищаться, Гон сконцентрировал свою ауру, а затем выпустил наружу.

Его эн все еще был не очень мощным; Гон мог его использовать от силы в радиусе сорока метров — но этого хватило, чтобы обнаружить трех посторонних.

Внизу, под землей.

Наверху, на телефонных проводах.

На западе, за домами для гостей.

Почувствовав, что их раскрыли, они вышли из своих убежищ. Две женщины, один мужчина. Гон с удивлением их рассматривал — никого из них он раньше не видел, но узнал мгновенно: странную смесь насекомых и животных черт в каждом ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

Муравьи-химеры.

— На этот раз Паристон и правда кого-то разозлил, да? — сказал Гон.

Женщина заговорила. Она была высокой и красивой, с серебряными волосами, словно занавес спадающими на плечи. Ее лицо выглядело человеческим, но кожа имела цвет и структуру пресноводного жемчуга.

— К тебе у нас нет претензий, Гон Фрикс. Отойди в сторону и позволь расправиться с нашей добычей.

Что?

— Вы меня знаете? — спросил он.

Ответила другая женщина, скорее, даже девушка — с мордочкой и ушами лисицы и лоснящимся красновато-коричневым хвостом.

— Все тебя знают. Все мы тебя знаем. Ты мальчик, который убил королевского стража. Мальчик, который дал невозможное обещание и которого спасла от нерушимого проклятия сила любви.

— С тобой мы не ссорились, — подчеркнул мужчина.

Гон кивнул.

— Я знаю. Но я не могу позволить вам сделать то, что вы хотите. Паристон-сан — мой друг.

— Тогда нам придется убить тебя, — сказала седовласая женщина.

— Это нехорошо. — Гон покачал головой. — Давайте подумаем над тем, как это разрешить.

***

Киллуа, который наблюдал через окно кухни и загружал посудомоечную машину, закатил глаза.

— Ну как обычно. Выбирает самый трудный способ уладить ситуацию.

Джин совершал набег на холодильник в поисках пива. Пиво у них всегда заканчивалось быстро — с тех пор как Киллуа оно стало нравиться. Чаще всего Джин мог справиться с Паристоном трезвым, с закрытыми глазами и с одной рукой, связанной за спиной, но в некоторых случаях легкое опьянение было более предпочтительным.

Наконец он нашел бутылку и одними пальцами отломал металлическую крышку, затем сделал большой глоток.

— Паристон, сколько в среднем на тебя приходится покушений в год?

Паристон все еще сидел за обеденным столом и допивал кофе.

— Около семи, но, как тебе прекрасно известно, этот показатель сильно колеблется. А что?

— Ну, для начала мне нужны веские причины, почему связать тебя прямо сейчас, как курицу, и скормить гончим, пришедшим по твою душу, — не лучшее возможное решение.

Паристон пожал плечами и развел руками, описав длинную элегантную дугу.

— Но ведь Гон-кун так старается.

— Скажи мне, кто хочет тебя убить.

— Меня всегда кто-то хочет убить, Джин. Я человек с множеством разнообразных интересов и достиг выдающихся успехов в многочисленных предприятиях. Те величайшие таланты, какими я обладаю, вряд ли могут быть все дарованы одному человеку, не вызывая негодования во многих; кроме того, я признаю, что не всегда был безгрешен и порой относился без должного внимания к чувствам людей, которые нечаянно или намеренно препятствовали достижению моих целей.

— Отвечай на вопрос.

— Так это был вопрос? Я думал, приказ. Это может быть любой из тысячи человек. Я не слежу за подобными мелочами.

— Твой ум подобен гниющему лабиринту, Паристон Хилл, — сказал Джин, — и жизнь у тебя под стать. Но ты всегда организован. Кто твои первые десять подозреваемых?

Паристон подошел к кухонной стойке, чтобы налить себе еще кофе.

— Мой главный подозреваемый всегда ты, Джин.

— Я не... — начал Джин, но тут в его памяти промелькнуло воспоминание о пабах без лицензии на продажу спиртного, самогоне и переговорах с правительством Сагельты насчет объекта культурного наследия, в которые Паристон вмешался и полностью все похерил. — Вообще-то...

Паристон поднял бровь.

— В самом деле, Джин, какая грубая тактика. Я разочарован.

— Я был пьян, — защищаясь, сказал Джин.

— Вы знаете, — как бы между делом сказал Киллуа, — иногда, когда я нахожусь с вами двумя, мои проблемы с Гоном кажутся мне такими незначительными. Просто к слову пришлось.

Джин сердито на него посмотрел.

— Иди и скажи муравью с медвежьим лицом, что работа отменяется. Я по-прежнему заплачу ему такую же сумму при условии, что он оставит нас в покое.

— А что с женщинами? — спросил Паристон, когда Киллуа исчез за дверью во двор.

— Это не мои.

— Остаются шесть неопознанных убийц. Все равно какая-то статистическая аномалия.

— Какой был твой? Снайпер? — Паристон слегка кивнул. Само собой подразумевалось, что номером два в списке подозреваемых, которые кого-то наняли убить Паристона Хилла, заведомо был сам Паристон.

Вернулся Киллуа и сообщил:

— Тип с лицом медведя ушел, но сказал, что вернется, если ты ему не заплатишь.

— Прямо сейчас этим займусь, — Джин огляделся в поисках своего телефона, разблокировал его и начал переводить деньги. — Я человек слова. Кто прислал женщин?

— Они сказали, их наняли через разные агентства. Может быть, один и тот же работодатель, может быть, несколько. Сейчас они играют с Гоном в покер. Ставка, разумеется, жизнь Паристона.

— Мне стоит волноваться? — спросил Паристон.

— Я бы не стал. Играть в карты Гона учили два человека — Хисока и Джин.

Зазвонил телефон Киллуа; на рингтоне стоял звук, похожий на свист ветра в речных камышах. 

Киллуа поднял трубку.

— Пап?

Джин перевел взгляд через кухню и встретился глазами с Паристоном. Как обычно, они казались темными и совершенно пустыми, однако за пять лет практики Джин научился различать все оттенки и вариации пустоты во взгляде Паристона.

— Сколько тебе понадобится времени?

Паристон снял фартук — королевского синего цвета, украшенный монограммой и изображениями маленьких крыс-альбиносов, — и повесил на крючок рядом с холодильником.

— Про шесть предыдущих неудачников мне сказать нечего. Вполне возможно, кто-то назначил награду за мою голову, а не нанимает отдельных киллеров. Но участие семьи Зольдик — уже совершенно иной уровень. Я знаю только трех человек, у которых достаточно ресурсов и выдержки, чтобы потратить так много денег на мою смерть. Например, у тебя есть финансовые средства, но я тебе слишком небезразличен.

Джин, который за то время, что Паристон говорил, выпил еще больше пива, сказал:

— Твоя смерть не решит ни одной из моих проблем. Мы это установили еще несколько лет назад.

— Ну, это тоже верно. — Паристон изогнул губы в широкой и открытой улыбке, но его глаза не улыбались. — В любом случае сузить круг подозреваемых легко. А вот окончательно с этим разобраться будет совсем не просто.

Киллуа тем временем заканчивал телефонный разговор.

— Да, понял. Скоро увидимся. — Он повесил трубку, бросая на Паристона холодный, как черный лед, взгляд. — Отец будет здесь через полчаса, и я задержу его на пятнадцать минут. Это все, что у вас есть, так что используйте это время с умом. На помощь Гона не рассчитывайте — если он вмешается, я его нокаутирую и закину на соседний континент.

— Понятно. Что ж, от тебя хотя бы больше помощи, чем от Джина, — Паристон вздохнул. — Дай я возьму свой ноутбук.

***

Птицы массово эвакуировались.

Животные всегда любили Гона (и Джина), поэтому на территории дома обитали сотни существ: воробьи, майны, сони, белки, жабы, садовые змеи, крыланы. Прошлой весной семейство уток превратило бассейн в утиный пруд. Собственно, это и сейчас был утиный пруд.

Зольдики у животных пользовались куда меньшей популярностью. Что было неудивительно: от двух Зольдиков, сидящих, скрестив ноги, лицом друг к другу на каменной дороге, должна была исходить угроза, способная опустошить всю экосистему дома Гона.

— Как мама? — спросил Киллуа, когда мимо проскакала пара в ужасе покидавших территорию зайцев.

— У нее все хорошо, — ответил Сильва. — Каллуто еще не переросла мятежную стадию, и твою маму это расстраивает, но в целом дома все мирно. Могу я спросить, как далеко ты намерен зайти, чтобы защитить своего... друга отца твоего друга?

Киллуа пожал плечами.

— Скажи, пап, как думаешь, кто сейчас сильнее — ты или я?

Сперва его отец молчал. Они молча смотрели друг на друга; над их головами ярко сверкало полуденное солнце. Киллуа воздух казался густым, как кровь, и горячим, как расплавленные породы.

Сильва сказал:

— Вряд ли ты хочешь разрушить дом Гона.

Даже говорить было трудно; напряжение было колоссальным.

— Ты прав. Не хочу.

Они сидели не шевелясь. Каждый миг словно тянулся бесконечно, тревожный и невыносимый; время как будто замедлилось до полной остановки. Киллуа пообещал пятнадцать минут. Мог ли он выдержать пятнадцать минут против такой силы?

Наконец Сильва сказал:

— Ты мой сын, и я тобой горжусь.

За спиной Киллуа открылась входная дверь. Это был Паристон, и его улыбка сияла, как никогда.

— Сильва Зольдик, я полагаю? С сожалением вынужден сообщить, что ваш клиент теперь полный банкрот и очень маловероятно, чтобы он смог в ближайшее время оплатить взнос.

Давление на Киллуа ослабло, так как внимание Сильвы переключилось на Паристона — который, Киллуа вынужден был признать, держался прямо-таки поразительно: подошел прямо к главе семьи Зольдик, словно это было чем-то совершенно естественным, и вручил ему планшет. Сильва изучил экран.

— Вы, конечно же, всегда можете проверить с помощью собственных источников, — сказал Паристон, его голос звучал живо и беспечно. — Да и посмотреть мировые новости. Минуты через три это должно быть во всех заголовках.

Сильва вытащил свой телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого набора.

— Миллуки? Можешь для меня кое-что проверить?

Он исчез так же быстро, как и прибыл, оставив Киллуа сидеть на подъездной дорожке с быстро бьющимся сердцем и сбившимся дыханием — гадая, сможет ли он когда-нибудь по-настоящему повзрослеть.

Сможет ли когда-нибудь это превзойти.

Чуть позже с заднего двора появился Гон — сообщить, что выиграл в покер и пригласил двух муравьев-химер на ужин.

Паристону пришлось готовить на шестерых, но, с учетом всего произошедшего, это было меньшим, что он мог сделать.

***

Позже, когда они ночью готовились лечь в постель, Паристон сказал Джину:

— Кстати, днем я взял на себя смелость связаться с несколькими сагельтскими конгрессменами, с которыми в прошлом заключал взаимовыгодные сделки. Если ты завтра проверишь электронную почту, думаю, обнаружишь, что в твоей заявке на восстановление катакомб Йорбии появились некоторые подвижки.

— Понятно. — Джин натянул пижаму. — Спасибо.

— И ты даже не спросишь почему?

— Предпочитаю приберечь энергию для более полезных мыслей.

— На самом деле причина довольно проста и очевидна. — В тусклом свете прикроватной лампы глаза Паристона казались черными и пустыми. — Ты стал скучным, Джин. В смысле, наемный убийца, серьезно?

— Люди в стеклянных домах. — Джин зевнул и откинулся на кровать. — Это в любом случае брехня, ты никогда не посчитаешь меня скучным.

— Уверен?

— Уверен.

— Полагаю, ты прав, — признал Паристон, выключая свет.


End file.
